Of Weeds and Grass
by KagLover684
Summary: They (Jan di and Ga Eul) never knew that Jun Pyo and Jun Hee had a third sibling. Well , after 10 long years, Shinhwa's eldest finally returns to Korea.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha/Boys Over Flowers! **

**AN: **Okay, I wanted to try this crossover because I really love Boys Over Flowers! I know, I know, I should be working on finishing other fan fictions but I just couldn't help myself, the idea just came to mind when I was watching BOF on KBS World! But Expect some changes and OCs, though.

Summary: They (Jan di and Ga Eul) never knew that there was a third sibling and the eldest out of Joon Po and Jun-hee, well, after 10 long years Shinhwa's eldest finally returns to Korea.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It wasn't fair. It really isn't. But who said life would be fair, right? The sky was covered with dark grey clouds, signaling it was about to rain. As if right on cue, it did. Oh, how fate liked to fuck around with her. Nothing seemed to go her way; she started wondering if she was meant to be like this forever, her destiny was to be alone, shattered.

At that very moment, she truly loved the rain. No one could tell she was crying her eyes out. She was standing outside a department store, looking in. But she wasn't looking at the stores items; it was the handler of those items.

A young man was at the counter serving his customers with a big smile on his face and constantly bowing as they left. She felt a small smile creep up on her just by looking at him. It didn't matter that it rained on her or if she'll get sick afterwards, she wanted to see him. _'I want to see you one last time before…' _

She couldn't. She just couldn't leave him. Her eyes slowly glanced down at what she was holding. It was a necklace she had personally designed and had made. Her family and friends always told her she was strong and very courageous in anything but…she wasn't. When it came to love, she was on alert yet fragile at the same time. How can you be both? Ha, even she didn't know the answer to that.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her eyes wandered to him, his family and the shop. All the memories they had made together came flooding back instantly. The making of instant noodles and kimchi. She'll never forget all the memories she made with the loving family. Spending time with them, it was an experience of a lifetime and she's so happy that she got to learn it with them. _  
_

She glanced down at the bag she was holding. She's not going to give it to him, not today.

She felt the wind against her jacket. The weather was getting worse by the minute but again, she doesn't care. All that matter was what she came here to do. Her form straightened as she took one last glance at the man. "Good bye, my love." She whispered, her words disappearing with the wind.

The young man glanced outside and saw a woman looking at him than leaving. "Is that…?" he whispered before he excused himself and ran after her.

Slowly coming up behind her, he noticed something familiar about her. "Kagome? Is that you?"

Her body froze when she heard him call her name. _"No! No, why did you follow me?! You…you fool,' _she thought.

Slowly exhaling, she turned around to face him. Right when he saw it was her, a huge smile appeared on his face. "Oh, Kagome. It is you, I'm so happy to see you! Was that you outside the shop?"

She nodded.

He laughed, "Why didn't you come in the shop instead of standing out there? How long were you outside? Come on, you're going to catch a cold if we don't get you out of those clothes and in to new ones." He stepped forward and reached for her but she avoided his touch.

One touch. That's all it will take, just one touch from him and she will never be able to do what she came here to do.

"Don't. Don't touch me." She muttered.

His smiled slowly disappeared. "W-What? Kagome, is something wrong?"

'_Kagome, it's now or never.' _She thought before looking him straight in the eye. Balling her fists and gathering up whatever courage she had left, she spoke. "I'm ending things between us. We can never be together, can you understand that?"

He looked at her dumbfounded. "W-What? What did you just say?"

"Ugh, I swear you commoners are so slow! I won't repeat myself. We both have to face reality and that reality is that the one that is destined for greatness cannot be associated, friends or," she bit her tongue before continuing, "or be in love with a person that is not destined to be anything. Think about how that'll look, how that'll make my family look. How embarrassing. _We can __never __be together."_

The young man balled his fists in anger. "K-Kagome! Do you even know what you're saying? Are you even in your right mind? You can't be, you just can't be, the Kagome I know would never…"

"The Kagome you know? There is no other Kagome, I am Kagome, I just didn't show you who I really was, I just faked it all to see what it was like to be with someone with a lower stat. Haha, my mind has never been more clearer now. This, us, it isn't enough to satisfy me, that is why I'm ending it."

The young man widened his eyes as he fell on his knees.

"S-Stop, please, just stop it," he whispered, "Everything you just said is true, we can't be together because you're rich and I'm not, but despite that, the Kagome I know she would accept that, I don't…I-I don't believe she was faking it, I believe it was really her, she was being herself, not what other people wanted her to be…that is why, that is why I-I love her, that's why I fell for you," he looked up to her, "I love you, Kagome and I-I believe you truly love me too."

Kagome inwardly screamed out in pain. Seeing him like this…it killed her. She wanted nothing more but than to take back everything she said and hold him in her arms and tell him it's true, she loved him too.

Tears fell down her cheek like a raging river. Sighing, she reached in her pocket and brought out the necklace. She took a few seconds to regain her composure. "Well than, I want you to have this," she stepped forward and kneeled in front of him.

"K-Kagome?"

She gently placed the necklace on the ground. "Don't think that I'm going to run into your arms or accept you with what you just said. I don't know if you'll accept this or not but I'm only giving it to you so that you can only remember the good side of this Kagome you oh so talk about, all the great memories you've made with her, everything and forget the bad one ever existed. This will be the last time we meet, commoner. Goodbye." She stood up.

Turning on her heels, she left, but with each step she took, pieces of her slowly fell to the ground.

The young man slowly yet gently grabbed the necklace of the ground. _'Kagome! why would you…why? I don't want this, I want you, you! '_

"Kagome, don't go, I don't want this!" he saw her walking away, "Kagome! Please, Kagome! Kagome! I want you, you hear me?! I want...I want you." He clutched the necklace tightly against his chest. "I want you…you. Only you, Kagome, only you."

The ravened hair girl fought the strong urge to turn back to him. It was so hard and painful. This will be the last time, the last time where she'll love someone. _'Because there's no one like him, no one! If I can't spend my life with him, if I can't love him, than I will never love again, I will not love someone else!' _she thought.

Bitterly remembering what her mother had told her earlier, she knows the only way for her to be sane is to lose herself, lose her emotions and never, ever show affection again and only focusing on what's important! After all, that's what they wanted her to do.

And so she did just that.

* * *

And so there you have it! before you leave, click on the review button, yeah?

Until next time, guys! :)

KagLover684


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover: Inuyasha/Boys Over Flowers

**AN: **Again, this is a new crossover. I thought about it and just wanted to go ahead and try it out! Besides, I K-pop/K-dramas

* * *

**Chapter One**

Cold bearing eyes stared blankly at the big flat screen in front of her. The woman was in a conference with the financial team discussing Shinhwa's development in other cities. However, if someone looked close enough, they could tell that her mind wasn't in the meeting. It was distant. Her eyes showed how deep in thought she was.

"President Kang." The chief secretary stood respectfully in the back of her as he leaned forward and whispered softly.

She kept her glance forward. "Yes, is something wrong?"

"The plane lands in 2 hours." He whispered.

"Oh? Alright then, prepare the limo."

The chief looked at before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, President Kang, the lady has demanded that she will not see anyone at the airport."

Kang scoffed at what she had just heard. "I swear, as I said, prepare the limo, oh and get Jun Pyo." At those words, the chief bowed and then left.

President Kang didn't know why but she felt her heart shake. "Is it almost time already?" she muttered as her eyes lowered. She felt her hands sweat. Why was she nervous? Wait, the most powerful woman in Korea, nervous? No, she dare not show it or even feel such petty feelings. Not now, she had sacrificed so much already, she will not feel an ounce of regret. It was for her family's future, securing it no matter what.

Still, she can't help it…mentally groaning at such thoughts; she immediately shook it off. As soon as she raised her hand, the committee stopped and looked at the President. "Is everything alright, President Kang? Do you have any questions?"

She smiled at them. "No, I don't but I'm afraid an urgent matter came up so our meeting shall be postponed. Excuse me." As soon she stood up, the whole committee followed suit and bowed respectfully to Shinhwa's President.

* * *

On the other side of town, the atmosphere was completely opposite of that of Shinhwa Corp. Laughter invaded the air heavily as sarcastic comments were thrown here and there between the F4 members and the two females. It was a bright and beautiful day to go out and have a picnic.

Jan di smiled, this was one of the things she wanted to do with Jun Pyo, but with the rest of the gang here, it all seemed to come together. It made her happy. She could only wish it was like this every single day but it can't. So, she told herself with each moment like this, she'll cherish every second of it!

Ga Eul and Jan di sat under a big shady tree while the boys were playing football on the beach. Ga Eul, Jan di's best friend, stretched as she stole glances from Yi Jung. "Jan di, isn't it beautiful?"

Jan di nodded in agreement but soon noticed that it wasn't what Ga Eul meant. "Haha, Ga Eul, I agree, Yi Jung is beautiful, isn't it?"

Her best friend looked at her dump founded. "J-J-Jan di, w-what are you talking about?"

"Ga Eul, you know what I'm talking about," she looked at her, "when are you going to tell him about how you feel? Tell him or you'll regret it later on."

Ga Eul's forced a small smile as she turned her gaze on Yi Jung. "I wish it were that easy, Jan di. Sometimes, I-I feel as if I'm not good enough for him. Every time I try, I get scared that…that he'll reject me and I think, no, I know I'm not ready for that. I just need time, that's all," she chuckled at herself, "You know Jan di, I told myself that if time doesn't help at all, if it isn't enough, I'll just stand by his side and support him and his decisions, no matter how much it hurts me at the end of the day."

"Ga Eul…" Jan di felt her tears well up. Oh, man, it made her feel like her and Jun Pyo had it easy.

A bright smile rose on her face. "Don't worry, Jan di! I'll be fine, I promise. So don't worry about me, okay?"

"Ga Eul, eh…" she was about to go on but decided not to. They both understood each other well. The two may be best friends but they both knew when they needed space to breath or think. "Alright, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul nodded in agreement. She was thankful that she didn't say anything more. Honestly, she was confused about her relationship with Yi Jung. One moment they're acting lovey-dovey and the next, like nothing happened at all.

'_Is that it? Is it all really just acting? Am I misunderstanding his actions? If I am, then why…why does he…?' _She thought to herself, trying to put the puzzle together. By puzzle, the Yi Jung puzzle, that's what.

"Ga Eul! Let's be happy for today, alright? Let's not think about anything else but happiness!" Jan di beamed at her.

Ga Eul laughed at her best friends' manner. "Alright, let's join the boys?"

Jan di nodded her head and grabbed Ga Euls hand. "Fighting!"

After wrestling and many failed attempts at touchdowns, the crew finally decided to take a small break and eat.

"Oh man! I'm so hungry! Let's eat!" Woo Bin cried mockingly while rubbing his stomach. Ji Hoo just shook his head as he took a seat.

Jun Pyo nodded as he put his arms around Jan di. "Geum Jan di, are you having fun?"

"Yes, Jun Pyo, I am."

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and cleared his throat. "Ga Eul, there aren't any available seats. You can sit by me."

Ga Eul looked at the other available spots and had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "But there are…"

Yi Jung pointed at the spot next to him. "Sit."

Jan di properly laid out the food before them and almost instantly they started eating. As moments went by, they were soon stuffing Woo-Bins face with food. "Ya! That was disgusting!" Jun Pyo yelled, trying to hold in his laughter. To him, everything was perfect at the moment. He had his best friends and, he glanced at Jan di, the first woman he ever loved in this world.

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, nothing.

As if fate was sarcastically playing with him, he glanced to the side and saw one black limo and two escalades pull up. Instantly, his smile faded when he saw Chief Secretary Jung get out from one of the escalades.

"Seriously…." Jun Pyo bitterly muttered.

The crew noticed Jun Pyo's silence and followed his line of sight. Eyes immediately went to Jun Pyo, who was practically glaring at the sight before him.

Ji Hoo looked at Jun Pyo than to Jan di, who's head was a bit lowered. He wouldn't blame her, whenever Chief Secretary showed up it had something to do with President Kang.

Yi Jung shook his head. "Damn, I wonder what he's here for? Jun Pyo, do you have any idea why he's here?"

Jun Pyo shook his head. "No, if I did, would you think I would be here? I would be somewhere where they can't find me."

Ji Hoo grinned. "Now, Jun Pyo, you know that you or any of us can hide from the witch."

In everyone's mind, they all agreed, though no one said it aloud.

Before they knew it, Chief Secretary was in front of them, greeting them with a bow. "I'm sorry for interrupting your occasion unexpectedly but," he looked at Jun Pyo, "President Kang has requested your presence, young master."

Jun Pyo looked at him then scoffed. "Haha, it can wait. I'll go when I feel like it, alright? Now, leave, your presence here has already ruined the mood."

"Young master, it is urgent that you come with us."

"Urgent? Ya, what could be so urgent that you came all the way here to get me? I'm sure that you can handle it without me."

The chief secretary straightened his posture. "Your sister's plane is arriving in less than 2 hours, young master."

"Jun hee? Look, tell her she can meet me here if she wants to…"

Chief Secretary looked a bit uneasy. "It is not Jun Hee, young master." He muttered but just enough for Jun Pyo and the rest of them to hear.

At this, Jun Pyo stiffened. "W-What?" the F4 whispered among themselves.

However, Jan di and Ga Eul's face lit up. They seemed to not hear what the chief secretary said. "Oh, Jun hee is coming down? Mr. Jung, can we come along to meet her, it's…"

Ji Hoo cut her off by laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him shake his head. "What's going on?" she whispered, looking back at Jun Pyo.

'_After 10 years, she's coming back to Korea? But why now? S-Sister…' _he thought, memories of her leaving are slowly coming back to him. "It can't be, you're lying." He looked up at the Chief Secretary and noticed he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," he slowly stood up. "Uh, alright, I have to go, guys. I'll be back." He slowly said as he made his way towards the limo. "Sister." He whispered.

"J-Jun Pyo…" Jan di reached for him but the F4 members stopped her.

"Jan di, you have to let him go, just for today, alright?" Ji Hoo smiled a bit to try to ease her confusion.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and the guys, they were acting strange all of a sudden. It was right when…her eyes widened in realization. _'It was right when Mr. Jung mentioned Jun Pyo's sister but why would they act like this? Jun hee is Jun Pyo's sister.'_

Ga Eul decided to ask what was expected. "Uh, why is Jun Pyo acting like that? I thought he would be happy whenever Jun Hee stopped by to visit."

Woo bin looked at the guys then back. "Don't get him wrong. He's happy whenever his sister, Jun Hee, shows up but…"

Yi Jung continued. "But the thing is, he has another sister."

"W-WHAT?!"

* * *

Come on, tell me what you guys think! Lol

Until next time,

KagLover684


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Chapter two of Off Weeds and Grass :) I hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After freshening up, he started to think of what might happen. As he sat in the moving vehicle, Jun Pyo was dazed, he couldn't think straight. He folded his leg over the other as he placed his hands on them, fidgeting with his expensive pants. The heir sighed to himself as he looked out the window.

He had bits of memories of her, but all of them were great, the best moments of his childhood. She was like his mother, always there for him, cared for him and protected him, that's why he loved her. A sad smile appeared on his face when a memory came back to him.

**Flash back**

_The child like group of F4 was jumping up and down the couch, basically laughing and playing around. _

"_Isn't this much better than school?!" yelled a tiny Woo-bin. _

_Jun Pyo agreed, running around the table. "And much more fun! No school, no homework!" _

_The weather outside was just horrible. It was raining like there was no tomorrow and the clash of light and thunder sounded like roaring lions, it would have scared them but together, they were comfortable and safe. _

_The mini version of Yi Jung stopped to catch his breath. He slumped down on the couch and looked at Jun Pyo. "Ya, Jun pyo! Are you sure we won't be in trouble with your mom? You know you're mom, she's scary and mean!" _

_Jun Pyo looked proudly at Yi Jung. "Of course! She won't catch us, by the time we're done here, we'll be back at school and we'll act like nothing happened!" but they there all about to get a rude wake up call._

_They all beamed happily with what Jun Pyo just said. None of them obviously showed a care in the world with what they were doing. All of a sudden, before they knew it, they were surrounded by men in black with guns. "Freeze!" "Hold it right there!" the men screamed as they rounded them up. _

_The F4 screamed in fear as they were forced to the middle. Jun Pyo was instantly scared when he glanced outside and saw his mom get out of the car making her way toward the house. He knew then and there it was the end of him, end of them. His mother is ruthless and cruel when it came to a lot of things, and this was one of them. Skipping school was downright not acceptable and her punishments, well, they were something else. So he did what he always did, wait for it._

_Jun Pyo muttered quietly. "M-Mom, I can expla…" _

_Kang immediately scolded them. "I will have you all punished immediately for your childish actions. How dare you do such thing?! Huh? I do not want an explanation, I don't want to hear your excuses, Jun pyo," she glared at the rest, "any of you." The kids fidgeted under her glare, it made them want to cry, especially the pain that was to follow. _

_Jun pyo held back his tears with one thought in his mind. 'Sister, h-help me…' he bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting for what their punishment is. _

_The President smirked, "You're punishment for such a foul action is…" Kang was cut off by a soft yet hard voice in the back of her. _

"_Don't you dare touch them." The voice cut through the tense atmosphere that hung through in the air. Kang's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She sharply exhaled as she faced half way to the person who was soaked to the bone._

"_Kagome, what are you doing?" she blankly stated._

_Angry sapphire eyes glared at the woman, rivaling her mothers' own. She took a few steps forward. _

"_You know why I'm here, mom. I'll take care of them." She replied, glancing at the frightened young boys. _

_Jun pyo felt a big relief as soon as he heard her voice. "Sister…" he whispered in relief. _

"_There is no need, as you can see I have it under control, the boys will receive a fair punishment for what they've done." _

"_Fair punishment? Ha, stop it already, that's not who you are and besides, I've never known you to be fair in anything so as I said, mother," she stated sarcastically, "I'll take care of it. I have something in mind for their punishment." Her voice grew firmer by the minute._

_Kang looked at her oldest and lightly scoffed. This girl was stubborn, she knew no matter how much she'll say she has it under control, she'll continue to argue her point to the end, which was very frustrating on her part. 'I guess she gets that from her father,' the woman looked at the kids and back to her. _

"_Fine." She stated with a hint of anger that she didn't get her way. With that, she dismissed the guards and left. _

_Jun Pyo smiled brightly at her and walked, more like ran, towards the wet girl. Noticing this, she turned and stopped him. "Hey!" he stopped wide eyed at her. _

"_S-sister? " _

"_Sit." She directed them to sit on the couch as she grabbed a towel and followed suit. _

"_I meant what I said about the punishment, alright? Besides, how could you guys skip school? Each and every one of you are heirs, you have responsibilities, no matter your age, I thought you knew that by now," she hated that she had to yell at them, but she had no choice. They have to learn from their mistakes and this was a big one. They have to excel in everything they do, it's what's expected out of all of them, including her._

_All of their heads were down as she talked to them, each taking note of what the girl was saying. "I know it's hard and you want to have fun but you'll have to do that another time, alright? Oh and don't you dare do that again! You all had me worried when I couldn't find you at school. I guess the witch made it here before I did, ugh, that woman. Now for the punishment…" _

_Jun pyo and the guys looked at her with puppy eyes, hoping that she'll go easy on them. She almost laughed with the faces that they're giving her. "Ice cream." _

_They all got to their knees and begged her. "Please! Sister, we're sorry. We won't do it again, plea-" Jun pyo almost choked when what she said just hit him. _

"_W-What?!" they shouted in unison._

_She smiled at them, urging them to get up. "Ice cream, that's your punishment." _

End Flash Black

His smile grew bigger when he remembers his mothers' expression when she heard about the '_punishment_.' She was beyond mad that they got into a fight the same day. He doesn't know what she said or the details, after that day, everything was back to normal. He was just a kid, he didn't know better. He lowly chuckled, '_was_ _that just an excuse just now?,_' he thought.

"We're here, young master." He heard the driver announce.

His mood quickly changed, he was anxious yet sad. The driver quickly came around and opened the door. Jun pyo got out and straightened his suit. The guards quickly escorted him to the runway of the airport. To his surprise, it was awfully busy, much more busier than it usually is. Instead of red, the gold carpet was carefully in place. The guards positioned themselves both sides of the carpet, with a small space between them and at the end of this carpet was…

"Mom…?"

* * *

Until next time...


End file.
